


Jam Session

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami, Cold Case
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio gets lost in the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jam Session

Horatio walked into his favorite hangout since coming to Vegas. It was a jazz club and it allowed the audience to participate most nights.

The redhead was glad this night was an audience participation night. He needed to get lost in the music.

He stopped at the bar and ordered a club soda as he tried to wind down from a hellish day at work. He had caught a triple homicide just as his partner was leaving to go to court.

He had wanted to be there to support her as she testified. It was such a high profile case that he knew she was going to be eaten alive by the defense attorney.

He took his drink and slid onto the piano stool just as another patron vacated it. His fingers flew across the keys picking out bits and pieces of old tunes as his mind finally settled down and he became part of the music.

fin


End file.
